a little pieces of love
by Pietruszkowa
Summary: various drabble/word vomit things which happen to fall out of my head; all Kurt/Sam, sometimes with mention of Sam/Girls or Kurt/Blaine.
1. words

"I love your lips."  
>Sam looked at Kurt.<br>"I wish they were normal, they bring me nothing but trouble, really. Santana wrote song about them once… Trouty Mouth." He explained quickly. "And when I auditioned for Glee club Puck…"  
>Kurt silenced him with a soft kiss. "Just stop it, please. They are perfect."<p>

"Was it different with Quinn and Santana?"  
>"Yes. It was empty with Quinn and Santana… And I wasn't allowed to make Na'vi comments afterwards."<p>

"Can we like ever talk about Blaine or…"  
>"No." he said quickly, but then added: "But I can tell you that you have absolutely nothing to worry about."<p>

"I told Quinn I loved her."  
>"Oookay." Kurt was for sure confused. "And what does it have to do with anything?"<br>Sam licked his lips nervously.  
>"What I'm trying to say is… I was totally wrong. Like, I thought that love is this wanting to be with someone, being an item, hot blondes happily ever after, fence and a dog, something everyone should want and something they expect from you. But it's not. It's like the suit and old pyjamas. You're pyjamas, Kurt."<br>"I'm not completely sure if I'm okay with being old pyjamas."  
>"It's something else when you think you love someone at their very best, at the top, when you're wearing the mask, or something like this… You know… And something totally else when… They see you in this pizza-boy uniform, with terrible haircut, and borrow you clothes."<p> 


	2. thoughts

When Sam closes his eyes, his thoughts fly free. And no matter how much he wishes they were floating around beautiful girls he meets every day at school, they somehow always come back to this boy in funny Peter Pan hat he talked to in the showers.

8 seconds, it takes 8 seconds for him to say it back, and when he finally does it, he feels weirdly calm. He suspected this would be the happiest moment of his short live, that he would be able to write the whole musical of feelings about it. But there's no music, and there's no voice, just like someone sold their old guitar.

It's not like anything dirty though – Sam doesn't think about stuff like gay sex, and, dear God, the whole concept terrifies him a little so far, he has no idea how to even do this whole sodomy business, but he sometimes thinks about Kurt.  
>About Kurt and Sam lying down under the stars and searching for Mars.<p>

He doesn't like Blaine, he doesn't like him at all, his fancy uniform, his hair, he doesn't like him from what he has heard from Kurt and from he saw during Warblers performances. He doesn't tell anyone though, because everybody seems to freaking adore him, even Santana, who never seemed to like anyone who's not Brittany.  
>But still, he can't help this little smile when Blaine finally asks Kurt to dance. Because, at the end of the day, it's all about Kurt, isn't it?<p> 


	3. proposal

The part I wanted to include in fic I'm working on, but in the end it turned out it doesn't quite belong with the whole composition of the story, so it ended up as "deleted scene".

* * *

><p>"I want you, Kurt. I want to look at you when we'll be both old and say "no matter ups or downs, richness or poverty, sadness or happiness, homeless or not, you were always the love of my life and I adore you just as much as I did the night we got married." I want your voice to be the last thing I hear before I go to sleep, and I want your touch to be the first thing I feel in the morning." He took Kurt's hand. "All I got to offer is me, and my love. Maybe it's not much, but I want to give you the very best of me, everyday. Because I believe <em>you're<em> the person who brings the very best out of me. Because I am able to like myself when I'm around you. Because you allow me to be myself, like no one else ever did. I love you, Kurt." Sam looked at him and let the air out with a sigh. "So, what do you think?"

"I think you're perfect at making up proposals." Kurt kissed him and whipped few tears which were falling down his face.

"Maybe I should try selling them" he smiled, kissing softly his boyfriend's wet cheek.

"I'm going to be okay with that, as long as I'm the only one you're reciting them to."


	4. staring

Sam stares and he hates himself for it, but he can't really help it. He looks at Kurt when they are together in class – thank God it doesn't happen that often, because his grades are really low already – and enjoys the signs that Kurt is into topic, or admires the light expressions on his face when he thinks about something.

He looks at Kurt when he sings in Glee club. During group numbers, smile usually appears on Sam's face – because Kurt always finds a way to express himself in some way and show what glee is supposed to be about – joy. But when Kurt sings solos, Sam is calm and concerned. There's so much to see and hear – especially hear - and he doesn't want to miss anything.

Sam always looks into Kurt's eyes when they are spending time together, as friends, and he uses every moment he is with him, like he tried to learn his face by heart. Maybe he already knows it, he isn't sure. He considered trying to draw him, because Sam used to be good at drawing in this other life, when he wasn't living in the motel, but he guesses he's a little afraid of what might have turned out of attempts like this.

Eventually, Sam can't take his eyes out of Kurt in the most ridiculous situation – when he's grabbing a coffee with his new girlfriend and Kurt is with Blaine. The boy looks at his face and can't help wondering if Kurt's smile would have seemed more genuine if he was with Sam.


	5. have a nice summer

"Have a nice summer, then." Sam smiled softly as they left the building for the last time during this school year. "With this _pip pip_ thing, right?"

"I'm surprised you remember this" Kurt answered. "Also I don't know why you make it sound like it was goodbye. We are going to see each other during summer, ain't we?"

Sam looked into Kurt's eyes, suddenly feeling sad. "Well, you never know, with all vacation plans, work…" he tried to sound enthusiastic. Next two months were supposed to be fun, right? Working without worrying about grades, spending time with Mercedes, maybe even enjoying good weather from time to time…

Kurt put his hand on Sam's arm and rubbed it comfortingly. "If you need any help, just let me know." He smiled. "Anything: clothes, babysitting… haircut" he took a look at Sam's shaggy hair.

Sam smiled back. "I will."


	6. if I stopped you

"…wait!" Sam screams suddenly. He almost followed Kurt, but them he reminded himself that he's fucking naked, so maybe that's not the best idea.

Kurt stops and turns around, surprised.

"How do you know?" Sam asks.

"How do I know… what?" Kurt raises one of his eyebrows slightly.

Sam bits his bottom lip nervously. "That I don't match your level of passion and talent."

Kurt doesn't answer. For few seconds there's a complete silence, not counting the sound of running water.

"You've never heard me sing." Sam adds finally. Kurt remains silent, so he speaks again: "You know, even if you don't want to sing with me, we may still… hang out or something."

"You're missing the point, Sam" Kurt says finally, taking few steps forward him. "I'm trying to keep you away."

"I don't want to stay away" he answers before he fully realizes how it sounds.

"The bullies, slushie facials, calling "gay"" he answers, "just to mention few things."

Sam shrugs. "So what?"

Kurt gives him long look. He wonders if that how someone open and brave sounds like.

"I want to sing with you" Sam says finally.

Kurt smiles. Sam smiles back.

"Fine" Kurt decides and walks off the locker room, adding "I'll call you" over the shoulder.

Sam wakes up. It's the middle of the night, but the lights outside motel are painfully bright.


End file.
